


.La bénédiction du froid.

by Chry (hoarhsoyriz)



Series: Octopath Traveler (scènes coupées) [3]
Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, L'hiver de Sourdeneige, Olberic pionce beaucoup, Ophilia est une femme forte, c'est de la survie, du sang et des larmes, histoire ? quelle histoire ?, l'important est qu'ils soient heureux, mais sans trop de gore ni angst
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoarhsoyriz/pseuds/Chry
Summary: Sur le chemin de Sourdeneige, Ophilia et Olberic sont victimes d'une terrible chute. Quand la première se réveille, le second est toujours évanoui ; impossible de le réveiller. Ils n'ont rien à manger, rien pour se protéger. Et ces secours qui n'arrivent pas...





	.La bénédiction du froid.

_Ô Flamme sacrée, puisses-tu toujours nous aider à garder la foi..._

Ainsi Ophilia priait-elle sous les cieux enneigés, blanche sur blanc, ainsi se répétait-elle ces psaumes maintes et maintes fois appris du temps où elle vivait à Don-des-flammes, en cette ville bénie où le frimas et le gel ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi cruel qu'en cet instant. Elle priait, le feu au cœur, les paumes jointes contre sa poitrine, et cependant malgré tout l'effort qu'elle y plaçait elle ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de rouler, tièdes à peine l'espace d'une seconde, juste avant que que le vent n'eût raison d'elles et ne les cristallisât le long de ses mâchoires. Entre ses doigts gourds que réchauffaient tant bien que mal ses croyances tremblotait une timide lumière sur laquelle la Clerc s'était juré de veiller, de ne la laisser s'éteindre à aucun prix – il en allait de sa survie. Ou plutôt, de _leur_ survie à tous les deux, car juste derrière elle, en jetant un regard inquiet par-dessus son épaule, elle apercevait toujours l'immense stature d'Olberic, d'un bleu de cendres, immobile et silencieuse, figée dans une léthargie sans fin. Comme pétrifiée.

Comme morte.

Ophilia frissonna, mais le froid n'y était pour rien.

 

Olberic n'était pas mort pourtant, et ce malgré le fait que bientôt trois jours s'étaient écoulés sans qu'il n'ouvrît les paupières. Il avait l'air de seulement dormir, dormir de plomb, à l'instar d'un prince victime d'un sort ou d'un mage égaré dans son voyage astral, insensible au reste du monde. Autour d'eux tombait le soir sur les reliefs du chemin de Sourdeneige, et les sapins chargés de flocons qui en faisaient ployer les branches sous la bise se coloraient d'un or timide coulé à travers l'aplat gris des nuages à la manière d'une source céleste. On entendait rien que la mélopée de l'hiver entre les aiguilles et, de temps à autre, la voix rauque d'un corbeau ou le glapissement d'un renard.

Sa prière achevée, Ophilia essuya ses yeux d'un revers de manche avant de revenir se blottir contre le torse du Guerrier, dos appuyé sur son plastron. La première fois qu'elle avait agi ainsi, bien qu'il fût déjà comateux, elle en avait éprouvé la plus vive gêne parce qu'il lui semblait qu'elle profitait de sa largueur comme d'une largesse dérobée à son insu de soldat, et toutes les excuses à la ronde n'auraient pas suffi à dissiper son sentiment de culpabilité. Désormais elle ne faisait plus trop attention à ce que connotait cette proximité, puisqu'elle lui était nécessaire dans le cadre de leur secours : en effet, la lumière qu'elle parvenait à faire jaillir de ses mains ouvertes les réchauffait équitablement à la condition qu'elle se tint aussi proche de lui que possible, sans quoi la température du corps martial diminuait de mortelle façon. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle ne pouvait s'éloigner davantage et donc qu'elle avait dû renoncer à partir chercher de l'aide au bourg voisin ; si elle s'absentait ne serait-ce qu'un peu trop longtemps, elle craignait de ne trouver à son retour, dans le meilleur des cas, qu'un gigantesque glaçon – dans le pire, une carcasse à demi-rongée par les loups, légion en cette région. Et elle refusait de permettre pareille prédiction.

La lueur dont la Clerc irradiait puisait en continu dans ses réserves de mana tout en l'obligeant à fermer les yeux le plus souvent, de sorte qu'à cet instant, recroquevillée entre ces bras armés, aveugle à son environnement, elle se laissa bercer par la calme chaleur de sa foi et la lente chamade de son myocarde, loin, très loin d'ici sur les flots de ses souvenirs.

 

*

*    *

 

Elle entendait encore avec force distinction son nom hurlé par Alfyn tandis qu'elle tombait ; revoyait sans peine l'horreur tachant le visage de l'Apothicaire à la seconde où Olberic avait lâché prise sur la roche ; se rappelait la sévérité avec laquelle ce dernier avait refusé de détacher ses phalanges des siennes alors même qu'elle le suppliait de se libérer pour ne pas être emporté avec elle. Si l'ancien chevalier avait consenti à lui obéir, il ne serait probablement pas entre vie et trépas à présent. Néanmoins, en dépit des remords qui lui ravageaient les entrailles, Ophilia lui était reconnaissante de son sacrifice ; durant leur chute, il avait eu le réflexe inespéré de faire de sa carrure un abri où elle put se réfugier, une énorme carapace où elle avait tassé son fin squelette à défaut de pouvoir ralentir leur vitesse. C'est dans cette position qu'ils avaient alors transpercé le taillis des arbres, et elle, son cri d'effroi au bord des lèvres, avait enduré d'un souffle les mille heurts provoqués par leur impact sur les branches, avant qu'ils ne s'écrasent dans un bruit poudré sur le tapis neigeux. Le choc leur coupa net la respiration et il lui fallut un moment pour qu'elle réalise qu'elle respirait de nouveau, puis un autre pour se dégager de l'étreinte qui commençait à l'étouffer.

Le Guerrier, lui, ne bougeait déjà plus.

Ce ne fut pas de tout repos que de repousser sa lourde masse inerte. Membre après membre, la prêtresse s'assura qu'elle ne s'était rien cassé puis, avec précaution, écarta l'étau de muscles qui l'avait protégée. Le bretteur gisait aux trois quarts sur le flanc, tempe contre terre, sa lance comme son épée gisant à ses côtés ; de minces griffures striaient sa figure et, çà et là sur sa tunique, des fleurs de sang avaient éclos dans les trouées du tissu.

« Messire Eisenberg ? » balbutia la religieuse.

Seul le vent lui répondit.

Du bout des doigts, elle traça le pentacle d'où surgit aussitôt le halo verdoyant de son sort guérisseur. D'abord soigner ce qui pouvait l'être. Ensuite alerter leurs compagnons – se trouvaient-ils toujours sur les hauteurs, au sommet de la falaise qu'elle distinguait entre les noires frondaisons ? La crête sur laquelle ils avaient progressé un instant plus tôt lui paraissait tellement inaccessible maintenant, tellement lointaine, qu'elle accusa un brusque haut-le-cœur. Et si on ne les secourait jamais ? Et si les bêtes sauvages les dévoraient avant que n'interviennent leurs sauveurs ? Et si le blizzard sapait leur énergie trop vite, jetant sur eux le voile de l'éternel sommeil ?

 

Prisonnière de la somnolence, Ophilia gémit.

 

La Clerc essayait de se rassurer, de se raccrocher à n'importe quelle espérance que l'abattement n'aurait pas encore réduit en poussière. H'aanit avait dû lancer Linde sur leur piste – oui, mais dans cet hiver infini comment tracer leur odeur ? Cyrus avait dû prévenir tous les habitants des environs pour que l'on organisât leur sauvetage – sauf que rien n'indiquait que quiconque eût accepté. Tressa avait dû dresser une cartographie du terrain pour déterminer efficacement les lieux de recherche – est-ce qu'on l'avait au moins écoutée ? Et Therion, et Primrose ? Et Alfyn ? Pour sûr Alfyn n'aurait jamais abandonné des compagnons dans le besoin. Il se serait sans doute précipité dans le vide à son tour plutôt que de réfléchir trop longtemps à un plan de rescousse – et voilà donc sur quoi seraient intervenus le Voleur et la Danseuse : empêcher cette folie. Ils n'auraient pas été trop de deux pour maîtriser la bêtise de l'Apothicaire... bêtise qui réconforta pourtant un brin la Sœur lorsqu'elle en imagina l'excès – ce qu'elle préféra au fait de visualiser le pharmacien suspendu à la cime des conifères.

Bientôt ils seraient tous là. Bientôt ils viendraient les arracher à ce paysage blanc de froid. Bientôt, oui, bientôt ils riaient ensemble de cette mésaventure, autour d'une cheminée et d'un breuvage fumant, dans une taverne de Nordbief.

Bientôt Olberic ouvrirait les yeux.

 

*

*    *

 

Deux entailles humides la tirèrent hors de sa torpeur ; elle s'aperçut tout de suite qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle tourna dès lors la tête en direction du Guerrier afin de jauger sa condition, plaça son majeur sur sa carotide pour s'assurer du débit sanguin, souleva ses paupières pour vérifier la réactivité de ses pupilles. Aucune amélioration. Aucune détérioration non plus, par chance. Si la prêtresse avait possédé une plus grande force magique, elle aurait pu sans mal maintenir un phare de lumière jusqu'aux cieux et ainsi indiquer leur position à des lieues alentours – nonobstant elle devait économiser ses forces, car ils avaient consommé les quelques raisins curatifs et prunes stimulantes qui avaient réchappé à l'atterrissage comme s'il s'était agi de vulgaires fruits sans pouvoir. Le pot de confiture vivifiante qu'Olberic transportait dans son bagage, calé entre deux sabres, une cape de silence et une poignée d'anneaux, s'était lui éclaté à cause du choc. Toutes les herbes, graines et poudres se trouvaient dans la besace d'Alfyn, quand Tressa s'était chargée des autres produits comestibles ou des vêtements. En constatant leur dépouillement, Ophilia s'était maudite de n'avoir pas songé à se préparer un attirail plus conséquent : sa petite bourse ne pouvait même pas contenir une grenade. Depuis deux jours, une fois les fruits avalés, ils en étaient donc venus à ingurgiter une purée de racines et de baies polaires que la Clerc ramassait à proximité de leur campement, si tant est que l'on put nommer ainsi cet endroit.

Pour se protéger du blizzard, elle avait tendu sa pelisse en accrochant un bout à un arbre et l'autre au javelot d'Olberic, et avait utilisé son manteau à lui avec son propre bâton pour fabriquer une espèce de plafond qu'il fallait parfois secouer pour que la neige ne le décrochât pas. Traîner le corps inanimé du soldat jusqu'au tronc où il était à présent adossé avait découragé Ophilia de réitérer l'expérience jusqu'à Sourdeneige. Trop massif. Trop épais. Et avec en plus le col montagneux à remonter pour retourner sur la route, c'était purement et simplement impossible pour elle.

Est-ce qu'ils étaient destinés à mourir ici ? Durant leur sommeil ou entre les crocs des lycans ? À choisir, elle préférait ne pas souffrir, mais en aurait-elle la possibilité ? Et l'ancien chevalier, allait-il périr de faim sans même s'en rendre compte ? Sans qu'elle ait pu ressentir encore une fois ce délicat séisme dans sa poitrine quand il la complimentait ? Pour elle-même, ses phalanges occupées à peigner ces courts cheveux noirs que le temps avait salis, elle supplia :

« Ne partez pas avant moi, Eisenberg... Ne me laissez pas toute seule... »

alors même que son décès l'autoriserait à enfin quitter les bois. Une délivrance, en somme, qu'elle rejetait du fond du cœur tellement cela la terrifiait. Olberic ne devait pas mourir. Il avait encore tant à faire, surtout qu'elle n'avait encore pas pu le remercier de l'avoir sauvée.

 _Ô Flamme sacrée, puisses-tu guider de nouveau son âme vers moi..._

 

La glace se liquéfia en douceur dans la coupe de ses mains, puis dégoutta dans la bouche du Guerrier qu'elle avait entrouverte au préalable. Lorsque ses paumes furent vidées, la prêtresse se mit à mâcher jusqu'à écœurement des morceaux de tubercules, qu'elle recracha ensuite petit à petit dans le gosier du bretteur pendant qu'elle lui soutenait la tête dans l'angle de son coude. Un bref massage guttural faisait alors glisser la bouillie à l'intérieur de l'œsophage, et il lui fallait s'assurer qu'il ne s'étranglait pas avec en procédant avec lenteur et parcimonie. Tout ceci la révulsait quelque peu, mais elle n'aurait pu l'exécuter d'une autre façon ; les racines étaient elles amères et astringentes, cependant leurs qualités nutritives étaient reconnues de part et d'autre d'Orsterra : sans ces aliments, cette dépouille deux fois plus large que la sienne fonderait plus vite qu'une statue de cire. La Clerc ne pouvait empêcher ce processus, néanmoins elle était capable de le ralentir autant que nécessaire avant... avant quoi ? Si des secours étaient attendus, ils auraient dû arriver il y a bien longtemps déjà.

On les avait oubliés.

Ils étaient morts aux yeux du monde.

Cette pensée la bouleversa si puissamment qu'elle manqua vomir sa dernière bouchée, dans un relent acide qu'elle cracha au sol.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle les vit approcher.

 

Ils étaient trois, trois ombres trapues au pelage dru, éparpillés entre les sapins. Leurs pattes ne bruissaient pas en s'enfonçant dans la poudreuse, toutefois leur haleine fumait au sortir de leur gueule, tels de minuscule nuages que la bise balayait brusquement. Ils avaient repéré les proies faciles au pied du contrefort rocheux, acculées, vulnérables, et grognèrent sitôt que l'une d'elles fit volte-face pour les affronter du regard. Ils la voyaient petite, frêle, sa viande maigre tout auréolée de blanc, avec une crinière blonde en bataille au sommet de son crâne, et ils se voyaient, eux, en train de mordre dedans à pleines mâchoires, de se disputer les meilleurs morceaux à coups de crocs, de faire de la charpie de cette hermine aux yeux clairs pour n'en laisser que les os les plus coriaces. Oh, elle avait beau briller de mille et un feux ou japper à leur intention des sons qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, ils ne comptaient pas rebrousser chemin, non, pareille aubaine ne se reproduirait pas de sitôt ; d'autant que derrière, avec ses allures de buffle apathique, reposait un banquet sans défense capable de les alimenter plusieurs jours. Ils n'avaient qu'à se débarrasser du hors-d'œuvre d'abord et toute cette manne tombée du ciel leur appartiendrait, à eux les loups. Rien qu'à eux.

Ophilia se jeta d'un geste sur l'une des lames d'Olberic, extirpant de son fourreau la plus légère d'entre elles. Elle essaya en premier lieu de hurler pour affoler les fauves, ce qui les fit hésiter une fraction de seconde, pas assez néanmoins pour causer leur débandade ; la faim les tenaillait depuis trop longtemps pour qu'ils fissent l'impasse sur cette opportunité. La Clerc resserra ses doigts sur la garde. L'épée brandie entre elle et le plus proche des prédateurs, elle guettait l'assaut, à l'affût du moindre frémissement, du moindre signe d'attaque. Ses dents claquaient sur ses mots :

« Allez-vous-en... Je ne veux pas vous tuer... »

Or elle savait que c'était irrémédiable. Une fatalité. Si ce n'était pas eux, c'était elle, puis Eisenberg. Ça, elle ne pouvait l'accepter. Elle devait survivre. Et pour survivre, tuer.

Le loup bondit.

Le sabre aussi.

Il y eut une gerbe de sang qui lui éclaboussa le torse, une lourdeur soudaine au bout de ses poignets rougis. Une pulsation durant l'animal hoqueta, se débattit dans un couinement en agitant ses griffes, puis s'écroula en emportant l'arme qui lui avait transpercé le poitrail – Ophilia ne la retint pas et la laissa choir à ses pieds, horrifiée par ce vif éclat de soufre dans les yeux de l'ennemi et qui fut soufflé en un battement de cils. Les deux autres loups humèrent le vent. Reconnurent ses effluves d'agonie. Ils essayèrent de s'approcher, poussé peut-être par un sursaut d'avidité, mais la Clerc eut un mouvement brutal, effrayé, de sorte qu'ils s'enfuirent en quelques foulées, aussi silencieux que la mort. Ne demeura de la scène que l'air hagard de l'humaine et, sur la neige barbouillée d'écarlate, un amas de fourrure tiédie qui fut naguère vivante.

« Pardon. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, murmura la prêtresse alors qu'elle s'agenouillait près de la dépouille. Je n'en avais pas après toi. »

Avec tendresse, elle posa sa main sur la bête, sentit ses muscles refroidir inexorablement. De la terre s'élevaient d'infimes fumerolles de chaleur, poisseuses, odorantes, qu'elle n'eut pas le courage de respirer plus longtemps. Elle s'en retourna vers Olberic, oubliant ses salissures, oubliant l'hémoglobine maculant sa robe d'ecclésiastique, oubliant ce qu'elle aurait dû faire : enterrer la bête avant que les charognards ne s'en emparent ? Laisser la nature œuvrer ? La _manger_ ?

 

_Ô Flamme sacrée, puisses-tu me pardonner ces impures pensées..._

 

« ...phil... »

Elle se sentait bien, là, blottie au chaud. C'était sa place.

« Ophil... »

Elle la louve, lovée contre l'ours, son ours, nichée entre ses pattes épaisses. Puissantes.

« Ophilia. »

C'était son nom, autrefois. Elle jurait s'en souvenir. Mais qu'il était bon de nicher son museau dans cette pelote robuste et d'y oublier le dehors, le glacial dehors !

« Réveille-toi... Ophilia. Ne pars pas. Je t'en prie, ne pars pas. »

Elle ne partait pas ; elle était là, dans ce cocon confortable, dans ce noir moelleux, et elle se sentait parfaitement bien. Pourquoi vouloir partir ? Jamais elle n'avait connu plus paisible langueur.

« Ouvre les yeux. C'est moi, Olberic... »

Ah. Elle connaissait quelqu'un qui s'appelait ainsi. Olberic Eisenberg. Quand elle l'avait rencontré, elle lui avait dit que son patronyme lui évoquait un iceberg, et donc quelque part sa patrie natale ; elle se sentait chez elle chaque fois qu'elle prononçait ces syllabes. Il avait souri, de mémoire.

« Ei...senberg ? »

Sa propre voix lui paraissait si lointaine, presque caverneuse. D'outre-tombe.

« Oui, c'est ça ! Reviens, Ophilia, ne t'endors pas. »

Elle ouvrit une paupière, prudente. Sa vision était bordée de poils grisâtres, avec au centre, de plus en plus distinct au fur et à mesure qu'elle écarquillait les yeux, le faciès rocheux d'un Guerrier aguerri. Un rêve, sans doute. Elle aurait préféré rester encore là-bas, là où le bonheur n'était pas une illusion. Cependant, nerf après nerf, veine après veine, lentement, son corps commençait de lui répondre, et les sensations de lui revenir ; elle se remémora l'hiver qui lâchait encore et toujours ses soldats autour d'elle, et la faim, et la peur, et les fauves dont elle avait emprunté la peau pour s'en vêtir en guise d'ultime rempart contre le froid, avec ses habits tachés de brun, se remémora l'épuisement, l'abandon, le sommeil... la viande sur sa langue. Elle porta ses doigts à ses lèvres, geste que l'ancien chevalier interpréta comme de la stupeur.

« Regarde, ils nous ont retrouvés. Nous sommes sauvés grâce à toi. »

Et en effet, lorsqu'elle tourna son visage vers l'extérieur, elle aperçut Alfyn qui se retenait de lui sauter au cou, Tressa aussi, H'aanit caressant le chanfrein de Linde, le minois soulagé de Primrose, Cyrus frigorifié qui veillait sur un sort de feu, et même Therion, bien qu'il fût impossible de savoir ce qui se passait derrière l'étoffe violette de son écharpe.

« C-comment ? »

Elle n'y croyait pas. Un tel miracle, elle ne le méritait sûrement pas. Après ce qu'elle avait fait...

« Linde a entendu les loups, expliqua Olberic. Elle a remonté leur piste et nous a découverts, mais elle est retournée auprès d'H'aanit pour l'avertir plutôt que de perdre du temps en s'arrêtant. Ils n'étaient plus très loin, d'ailleurs.

– Et vous ? Vous étiez... »

Le soldat eut un sourire perdu. Ce ne fut qu'à cette seconde qu'elle remarqua la lueur flave autour d'eux, un halo de lumière pure qui n'avait rien d'aveuglant, au contraire, qui les nimbait de joie et semblait émaner d'elle-même. Afin qu'elle prit conscience de la vérité, il libéra ses longs cheveux de la fourrure lupine dont elle s'était recouverte et, tandis qu'elle contemplait cette scintillance irréelle qui allait en s'évaporant, raconta :

« D'après Cyrus, tu as développé une nouvelle magie qui s'est déclenchée parce que tu étais aux portes de la mort. Elle serait capable de ranimer et de soigner n'importe qui. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croit. Et c'est sans doute ce qui m'a ramené aussi. »

Puis il ajouta, sans cesser de la tenir contre lui, dans la lumière déclinante de ces contrées gelées :

« Merci, Ophilia. »

 

Elle ne chercha plus à retenir ses larmes. Celles-ci étaient brûlantes de bonheur.

 


End file.
